fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Preliminary Stages of War: So Begins the Crusades!
The crowd cheered on as confetti rained down from the towering buildings and the parade commenced merrily. Riding on his throne, which was placed high upon a float, King Alexander smiled and waved while muttering to his daughter "You could at least smile a little. Geez, Eliza, you act as if it's the end of the world." She retorted "I don't like people staring at me, is all." He explained insightfully "People need heros, Eliza. Like you. It gives them hope. So smile, would ya'? While we still have something to smile about." She forced a smile to stretch across her face as the parade neared Emperor Adduneihu's greeting ceremony. Vann Argeno stood in his royal blue and white robes at the gate of the palace. "Welcome your higness, my husband and the high priest wait for you within." Vann smiled at the man. "It's good to see you again." Alexander stepped down the staircase on the float and was folloed by his daughter and royal guards "Likewise. Time to discuss how to reclaim the Holy Lands for the good of God." He couldn't help but cringe, however, upon Vann uttering "husband". As a proud Catholic and servant of God, he was disgusted by the mere thought of Homosexuality, but decided against revealing the taboo to Vann or the Emperor simply for the benefit of the alliance. Vann smiled and led Alexander and his entourage to the throne room. Upon openein the grand doors they were greeted to Adduneihu sitting on an elaborate throne and a man in heavy white robes standing to his left. "Alexander, what may I help you with? For you, all of my children would stand." Alexander bowed courteously and replied sternly "I wish to take back the Holy Land, as my ancestor, King Uther Pendragon, attempted to do many years ago. I am ready to meet any Hellish power Kusha can conjure in order to do so." "For eons, the divine and the damned have fought for this "Holy Land" of which you speak. Though we nurture any who come to us, we are a neutral empire. Knowing this: why would you come to us?" Alexander looked slightly ashamed of himself, admitting weakness. "While my courage in the face of impossible odds is strong, the reality of simply charging in Kusha and trying to reclaim our land would be... Futile. We need help. Our enemy is strong. Unbelievably strong. No nation has ever taken Kusha, ever. Not one. It's all because of their leadership. The dreaded Dragon of Kusha, Kanishka." "You didn't answer my question, why did you come to '''us'?"'' Alexander raised a brow "Long have you been mutual allies with Brittannia. This added with your nation's strength is why." The emperor lowered his head."King Alexander, I cannot offer you my countries help, it has been the strict code of our church to never involve ourselves in the conflicts of other nations, to do so would be the highest form of heresy in Orristia"